lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Agroprom Underground
|image = Agroun3.jpg |imagedesc = Inside Agroprom Underground |type = *Derelict service tunnels |level = *Agroprom Institute |locations = *Strelok's Hideout |factions = *Military |doctor = *None |technicians = *None |merchants = *None |notes = *Mutant occupied }} : is a minor location in Agroprom Institute in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview * This area is superficially identical to the retail in looks and rooms however the player now takes a new route down and through the tunnel system. It is also no longer a level in its own right and instead contiguous with the Agroprom Institute map itself. *Broadly, Agroprom Underground has an 'upper' part where most of the action takes place, and a very deep 'lower' part that plays a less significant role from v1.4005. *There are numerous entrance / exit points, notably: **The sewer entrance used in the retail game (that led to the Bandit group), **The stairway by the road (that was full of rubble in the retail game) **Two sewer access points in the Research Institute: South, **Another egress point on a hill close to one of the watchtowers there, **A tunnel exit / entrance near the Agroprom / Rostok Factory level changer. * The military will attempt sorties down here on a regular basis, so extreme caution is advised. * Strelok's Hideout is no longer located in an air-vent. It now appears behind a door in the second curved corridor. * A key will be required to open this door from v1.4002+. This is found deep in the same level in a curved corridor reached by an added stairwell not previously present in v1.3003. * The controller is no longer present in the upper levels as seen in the retail game; and has instead been relocated for effect, with a number of Burers added to confront the player. * When the player retrieves the required key (down below) a controller will spawn and needs to be dealt with quickly. * The two upper curved corridors are filled with Witches' Jelly anomalies and some Burnt Fuzz anomalies can also be found further on near the exit. * The "Elephant's Foot" of solidified melted corium is highly radioactive. * Two Burers reside down here, one outside Strelok's Hideout and another where the controller was in the retail game. * Around seven zombies reside in the dark room with the campfire. * Bloodsuckers are also known to spawn down here. * The far depths of the underground eventually link to a version of the underground seen in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky, although the tunnel system has an exit near the Agroprom / Rostok Factory level changer, it is not anomaly infested and easily explored. Storyline Find Strelok's flash * After Mole has led the player to an old access pipe, the player should proceed down into the old service tunnels beneath the research institute to find Strelok's Hideout. *This next part of the main mission chain is divided into 3 pieces: # Find Strelok's book # Find the flash # Find the way out of the underground Find Strelock's book: * Head down small spiral staircase into the tunnels until you come to the dark room with a campfire in the middle of it. ** Note: Around 7 zombies are located in this room. dispatch them then continue on. * Take a left through the open doorway into the first curved corridor (several Witches Jelly anomalies can be found in these corridors) and proceed left to the 3 dead military soldiers (loot if necessary). ** Note: player can also head left at the dark room and go up a small flight of steps to the other tunnels however, there are no items and 5 military soldiers and spetsnaz can spawn in that area or gain access from the outside. * Just in front of the dead military bodies is a small room with 2 medical gurneys on the right. Make a mental note of this room and continue through into the second curved corridor. * Continue left down the second curved corridor, avoiding more Witches' Jelly anomalies until you get to Strelok's Hideout, located on the left hand wall. ** Note: A Burer will be here as well as military soldiers who have wandered down from a nearby entrance. * The Novel "Deep Darkness" is located in a small alcove in the top right hand corner of the room behind a shelving unit (if looking from the doorway). pick it up and you will then be prompted on the whereabouts of the flash drive. Find the flash: * Head back out into the first curved corridor and back-track to the room with the 2 medical tables. * Once inside, jump up on the tables and look toward the ripped open air-vent at the top of the room. Inside the player will find Strelok's flash drive. Find the way out of the underground: * Go back into the first curved corridor and head up this time past the Witches Jelly anomalies till you reach the big pipe with the melted metal in front of it (warning, very radioactive). ** Note: The Pipe is nick named Elephant's foot and is based on an actual area from the Chernobyl nuclear power plant disaster. * Head on past it into the hexagonal room with a spiral staircase leading up the sides. follow it all the way round to the very top. ** Note: the doorway found up these stairs leads to retail's original exit. A Burer can be found further down the corridor as well as 2 more entrance to the underground. * Continue going round the stairs till you get to the top, climb the ladder and back out into the Agroprom Institute grounds. Once outside the next part of the main mission chain will begin. Side Missions *Kill the zombies (Agroprom) (v1.4000+, previously assigned by Barkeep v1.3003) Notable Loot * There is a large amount of loot to be found around this part of the level, many will be random spawns. * 3 dead military soldiers can be found in the first curved corridor, with loot. * Jewel in the Strelok's Hideout at the bottom of the fake SoC pipe entrance within the lair. * A total of 4 Slug and Slime artifacts: # x1 Slug artifact at the end of the corridor with the small, spiral staircase (from Mole's entrance). # x1 Slug and x1 Slime in the dark room with the campfire. # x1 Slime in the room where Strelok's Flash Drive can be found. # x2 Slug in the first curved corridor (1 near the dead military bodies and another next to a Witches' Jelly anomaly). # x1 Slime in Strelok's Hideout. # x1 Slime in the "Elephant's Foot" room. Notes * The entrance seen in the retail game can be explored, however it enters the tunnels in a different location and there are no items in that immediate area. * It can be found either by going down the Small Hut entrance where (a large hole in the wall can be seen as you descend the staircase. *This is where the Electro tunnel was in the retail game. * Proceeding through and down, links to the other curved corridor which connects through side-rooms to the dark room with the campfire (located on the left hand side of the room up a small metal flight of steps) and the bloodsucker. ** Around 5 military soldiers will spawn however if you choose to make this detour. * There is a stash located right outside the door to Strelok's Hideout. It can be found on the wall inside the "S" bend pipe. * The Bloodsucker will start to patrol after a short period and will traverse a path between its lair and Strelok's Hideout. *The derelict gurney's are a useful vantage for the player to take up position on in order to snipe the mutants, although the Burer always stays in the main corridors using the connecting side-room at the other end of the system to cross between them. Gallery Agroun1.jpg|Entrance Mole brings the player to Agroun2.jpg|Corridor at the bottom of the first entrance Agroun3.jpg|Reverse shot of first entrance corridor Agroun5.jpg|Dark, campfire lit room (Slug and Slime found here) Agroun6.jpg|First curved corridor (Slug can be found here) Agroun7.jpg|Room where Strelok's flash drive can be found (in the broken vent) A slime is also here Agroun8.jpg|Shot of the corridor to Strelok's hideout (x2 Slugs found here) Strsta1.jpg|A shot of Strelok's hideout Strsta3.jpg|Reverse shot Agroun9.jpg|"Elephant Foot" molten slag pile (Slime found here) Agroun10.jpg|Spiral staircase leading to the exit Agroun11.jpg|Corridor where the Controller used to be Agroun12.jpg|More "Elephant Feet" Agroun13.jpg|Another exit/entrance to the underground Agroun15.jpg|Aerial view of the exit of spiral stairs Agroun16.jpg|Small Hut entrance Agroun18.jpg|Hole at the bottom of Small Hut entrance HelpRatcatcher.png|All you need is a map. Agroprom Underground entry (Agroprom Institute, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of the "Agroprom Underground" entry Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations